Negatives
by sayorin
Summary: "You think killing intent will work on me?" I laughed sarcastically. "I don't think so, I've been training to surpass you since I was two." The older man laughed as the younger one glared at me. "She is just like you." "Shut up," we both said. So I ended up being reborn in Konoha, during a war at that. Sigh. Life isn't supposed to be this hard. SI/OC (Fly on the Wall Rewrite)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Am I dead?

The flashing lights pierced my eyes and I winced, sharp pain collided with my back in waves. My blurry vision faded into darkness. A loud cry pierced my eyes before it faded.

Was I drowning?

 _Please, please leave me alone. I curled up in a corner with the sound of rain falling in the background. The floor was littered with ash and cigarette butts._

There were words being thrown around, rapid, in a familiar fashion. I groaned softly trying to make sense of what I was hearing.

"-looks just like him." Him?

"The hair,," said another. And then there was a pain radiating through me.

Was I burning alive?

The fires ate at my flesh, stripping me of whatever control I had as I started screaming.

Was this it?

* * *

Once appeared a nine tailed demon fox. It's mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the demon the people assembled all the shinobi from the village. One brave shinobi was able to seal the demon but because of that he lost his life. That brave shinobi was called the 4th Hokage. But that's not my story.

A man who risked everything to protect the shinobi world ... the leaf village... and most of all, his little brother. He massacred his clan and fled the leaf village, a on orders from given to him by the leaf's top brass. That's also not my story either.

I'm just your average girl. I'd rather not say how I died but death wasn't what I expected. I didn't expect to wake up again. To move my fingers again. To feel blood pumping inside my veins. Nine months later, a girl was born and I was living the unbelievable, the unexpected.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

So this is the rewrite. Yes the name has been changed too. Some part will stay the same. Others I'm editing or changing entirely. There will be less OCs. Less of me pushing the character to grow faster and fit in with the canon timeline.


	2. Chapter 1: Origins

**Chapter 1**

 **Origins**

* * *

There is a theory that Dad once mentioned to me in my previous life. He had been cajoled into giving a lecture about it at work. 'Contested concepts'. A concept that has two major parties, one in favour of it and one against it. It is a concept which can be debated to be true with sufficient evidence and it can be debated as false also with sufficient evidence. A popular example happens to be Black Swans. They exist. Or do they? Well, I'd rather not share my opinion on that now since there is so much more to explain.

Another, more common and relevant example is Reincarnation. I, for one never believed it but my best friend swore by it claiming that generations are recycled to keep the nations moving. It's how each is more mature, more advanced, more improved. It's also why people make the same mistakes over and over again. Humanity, in my opinion, never learns. We didn't talk about it much because we both carried believes that our parents had taught us. I didn't want to fight with her.

Well, enough about the past. It isn't a pretty place. The dark grime anticipation of things getting better dissolved my chalk bones to nothing. Anyways, I'm rambling now.

Where was I?

Ah yes, people throughout the ages wonder, is there life after death. I, however, am an enigma. I know the answer. Closing eyes and taking your last breath in one world. Nine months later waking up in an other one, I can assure you there is nothing more traumatizing. Well, except finding out exactly where you are.

The rapid Japanese being thrown around was barely comprehend by me. I would consider myself fluent in the language as I had learned it painstakingly in three years. The syllables still refused to fall off properly from my tongue.

Birth is horrifying, disgusting and painful but when you were dead for nine months it was a nightmare. People talking all around me and my stupid tongue wouldn't even form words.

"-looks just like him." Him?

"The hair," added another voice.

I couldn't see but I could hear too well. My body wasn't listening to me and my mouth was too dry. And there was something heating up my skin from the inside. I screamed. I felt like I was burning alive as something crawled under my skin before it coiled in my stomach. Everywhere it passed through itched and burned. I groaned as the dim blotches of light tuned into darkness.

* * *

She was born at the worst of times. With the Third Shinobi World War at its peak and the Village seeming to crumble under military pressure, the Senju Heir wasn't safe even in Konoha. Wakato was on the battlefield fighting under the Senju flag thus unable to get even a glimpse of his daughter. His wife, the clan matriarch, had fallen into a coma signalling some words to Daisuke, her brother in law, the temporary clan head. He had nodded and then turned to the woman who held the child.

Daisuke had all but pushed them out of the village with the newborn girl pausing momentarily to get a good look at her face and kiss her forehead. His eyes turned towards the sky as thunder crashed above them.

"Arashi," he said. "That's her name, now go before the storm arrives. Keep her safe please." Sakuraya nodded before fixing the bundle to his chest. Teru was already running. Their destination was a long chakra infused run away. He followed circulating his chakra to keep warm and get better footing. His hand slipped into the small pouch on his waist pulling out chakra pills. It had been hard to acquire them as the village had started rationing such products for emergencies. He started chewing watching Teru doing the same. One of his hands holding the girl tightly.

 _'Arashi Senju, be the storm that causes everyone to turn to you. Be bright and loud so everyone is watching when you eradicate that which is evil with sheer power. Change the world and we lay down our lives to you.'_

They arrived at the safe house in record time. Teru quickly took the girl from Sakuraya who collapsed cold, wet and shivering. She placed the girl on a cushioned surface before rolling up his sleeve.

"Relax," she whispered. Then jabbed him with an injection. His wet hair was sticking to his forehead as he groaned in pain. His illness wouldn't cause much trouble, it made him expendable to the Village. Teru had never been registered as a rank above Genin even if she qualified for much more then that. They sat together chewing on Ration Bars, it was going to be a hard few months but if this girl could grow powerful to the amounts her ancestors had, it would be worth it. Arashi seemed to be their last hope. Sakuraya tucked some hair behind Teru's ear as the both curled closer to each other sharing warmth in the cold cabin.

* * *

For the first few months, I just screamed all the time as this burning sensation crawled around uneasily trying to find it's place. The woman who held me was at her wits end her voice tinged with worry as she tried to soothe me and ask the man for help. I had picked out their names in conversations, Teru and Sakuraya. I had also picked out mine, it was the one repeated to me most.

Arashi, the storm.

I'd chew my fingers even though I didn't have teeth and I'd dig my nails into my skin whenever they grew long enough. The pain was relieving, a welcome distraction from the coils of lava in my stomach. The woman massaged my skin whenever I did this and to my surprise, all the marks would disappear without scars. They tried to give me teethers instead which would cause more fuss because I'd throw them in rage. The woman left three times for what I believe was a few days before I managed to sit properly. The man was always there.

Whenever the woman left he'd get agitated by my screaming, he lay me down on the table and place his delicate hands on either side of my head, closing his eyes in concentration and then the world faded. All my senses were gone and so was the lava. It felt like I was in a coffin, being sent off to my grave. This time I spent in silence the darkness engulfing me, overwhelming me. Maybe I was hallucinating while in this state but I swear I could hear someone calling out my name, my real name. And then I'd cry, not the loud kind that annoyed my caretakers. But the soft kind that they weren't meant to hear. Usually soon after my vision would return with Sakuraya curled around me trying to keep us warm but who was he fooling. The cold had set into our bones months ago. Some nights I felt the lava spiralling in his stomach and I wondered if that what made him so sickly pale, so frail. Or maybe it was the black shirts and pants they both wore all the time.

Teru has been gone longer this time or maybe it's just me being more aware. I watch Sakuraya as he slips out of his black clothes and pulls on a white and pink Kimono. He fixed it with a dark sash and then sat in front of a mirror. I watched transfixed as he pulled out a sharp weapon that I had only seen in animations and pictures. A kunai. He hummed to himself as it twirled around his fingers and reached behind his head for the small ponytail he had grown. He sliced it off in a practiced motion before working his way through his chin length hair. Inches of his black hair dropped to the floor as he sliced in quick effective slashes. He hummed contently when he was done and ran hands through his hair shaking out any extra strands. He walked over to me and picked me up handing me a teether as he started walking towards the door. My eyes widened, I had never left the cabin.

The teether served as a stress toy as I put the rubbery star in my mouth chewing with my eyes on the door. It swung open and the chilly air nipped at my cheeks. The wooden cabin was surrounded by trees taller then I had ever seen and maybe it was just me but it seemed planned, like barricades. Sakuraya with slow but sure steps, still humming to himself as he walked to the back of the cabin. The back had a few more cabins and the trees circled around the small enclosure with some trees growing inside it too. These ones had wider canopies drenching us in dim light, hidden from the world. He walked towards one that had a small curtain hanging in the front, his hand parted it as he stepped past it into the bath house. Surely enough Sakuraya dropped his clothes and slipped into the water, he then removed all the sheets around me and tucked me between his chest and his knees. The warm water was a relief in comparison to the cold cabin and Sakuraya smiled as I cooed in delight his hands lightly holding my shoulders. My hands splashed the water the water droplets clinging to his eyelashes as he closed his eyes. He had a rather feminine look even after cutting his hair short.

"Arashi," he said. A melancholic look slipping into his face. "Please save us, the clan is falling apart. Please, please be the storm you were named after. The War is going out of control. They even called my Teru back. We need you, we need you to do what Wakato couldn't do."

I tried to process his words my eyebrows pushing together as he rested his head against mine. I could feel the pulsing lava under his skin and I felt the need to reciprocate it. I reached inside and pulled the lava to the surface and a warm feeling spread across me and into the water around me. Sakuraya jumped back with a yelp and the sudden movement made me lose control causing the water to jump up as the lava returned. I started at the water in shock and then at Sakuraya who was smiling as if I didn't do something wrong.

"You can feel my chakra?" And I raked through my knowledge of chakra and came to one realization, I was in a fictional world. The tattoo on Sakuraya's arm made sense all of sudden so did the little ducks on some of the things I owned. The lava, the clothes, the war.

Oh hell no.

* * *

 **A/N**

So there's the first chapter, I think the changes are becoming apparent.

Also a question, do you people mind if this story takes a darker turn? I've been playing with some idea and I think that some of them represents the shinobi world better but in turn they'll be very dark and I don't know doing to be vague. It might be triggering to some people perhaps and some people might find it distasteful which is why I'm clarifying.

The world is a dark place, ours and theirs.


	3. Chapter 2: Famalia

**Chapter 2**

 **Famalia**

* * *

I cried out at that, out of all the places I could've ended up, I end up here? Had I not gone through enough? I was in pain and aching as I died alone. Here I'd have a worse faith. To kill or be killed, without reason, without restraint. They expect me to be loyal enough to a cause to shroud myself in their lies. Itachi was admirable for his loyalty, was I expected to have the same loyalty? I grieved for myself then and there, tucked under Sakuraya's chin. I cried softly and he held me in silence, his head tipped back staring at the leaves from the ceiling made of net.

I had to make my own life out of this, I had to get as far from ninja life as I could. Maybe I could life a nice quaint life on a farm somewhere. Sakuraya talked about a war, about voilence and about a clan. It filled me with fear, I am but a child but that won't deter anyone from banishing me to an existence as a killer. No one had saved the children in this show, some who didn't even get to live to be as old as I had been. Do I run away or do I gain strength? Or maybe both. I needed to know more.

There were four wars as far as I remember, Sakuraya still had Konoha's headband that means it's one of the first three? Teru and Sakuraya were completely unknown to me. I need to know more, I need to learn to read Japanese and I need to learn to write.

Sakuraya stepped out of the hot spring wrapping himself in a robe and tucking me into a towel. I looked over his shoulder and the hot spring looked unnatural, as if it was crafted with thought and not in the spontaneous way nature does. I was hiccuping slightly and he started singing while walking back to the cabin we stayed in. I had been working on sitting and motor skills but this was terrifyingly slow progress. I need to start talking so I can ask questions, no one really suspects a child.

First of all I needed to figure out where exactly in the plot I was. Actually no first I needed to calm down. I focused on the words he was singing, he did have a nice voice. The sweet melody put me to sleep my small hand resting on his collar bone.

 _"Oh sweetest reflection of all I loved,_

 _Don't drown me in the memory of loss._

 _I wish to hide amongst the leaves_

 _While the fire burns strong."_

* * *

I had started noting the details around me carefully, assessing everything. At first I had assumed that Teru and Sakuraya were my parents even though they both seemed young, around sixteen at the time. Teru brought a picture of a couple with her when she came back, her fingers pointing at them and whispering 'Tou-san' as she pointed at the man and 'Kaa-san' when her finger rested on the woman. I took the picture in my hands staring at it.

The brunette woman sat on a wooden chair with all of Konoha in the background, a blond man stood behind her one of hands on her shoulders. He was decked in full shinobi gear whereas the woman rested her hands on her swollen belly. The Hokage Mountain had three faces on it. So before Minato's time but after Sarutobi, that was a long time frame. I tried to pinpoint anything else that would tell me where I was in the timeline but the only thing I could figure out from Teru and Sakuraya's chats was that there was a war. So the Second or Third Shinobi War was in full swing. I stared carefully at the picture and noticed a symbol on the cloth tied around the man's waist. It was a little blurry but it did seem familiar. A major clan?

I didn't recognise many symbols besides Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno and Hyuuga. I kept it in my memory trying to recall what it was exactly. My memories of Naruto were a little hazy at this point. I remember major plot points and full stories of my favourite characters - some of which didn't get a lot of screen time. With me being able to sit and the consistent prompting by my caretakers to say my first words I figured I was around 6 months old. That's how babies work right?

I was reluctant to say my first word. This time round I could choose it but that didn't feel right. Sometimes I felt like I was a teenager lying naked infront of strangers when they changed my diaper. It was humiliating and traumatizing. I was very eager to train myself to use the bathroom. This is why I started pushing myself to stand. Sakuraya seemed to find this amusing and would watch as I tried until Teru realized. She would be horrified knowing that the outcome could get pretty bad.

When Teru wasn't around Sakuraya would move his chakra in ways that I couldn't reciprocate. I would try and only get a little swish at a time but that would make his face light up. He'd smile and kiss my forehead everytime I managed to move it even slightly. The whole tales about chakra being super hard to find didn't seem to have a lot of truth behind them. It was rather easy to find it, it burned as it traced seemingly random paths around my body. Control was the weird part.

Days would pass and I'd stay curled up on a futon dying of boredom. Eventually it got to the point where I could stand for a few seconds. Teru and Sakuraya would start clapping, with their arms closing in trying to make sure I didn't fall. It was at a point where I was trying to stand that a hawk flew in from a window. I screeched and fell on my ass, Sakuraya picked me up and Teru grabbed the scroll in the hawk's mouth. It started pecking Sakuraya's hand demanding treats and he moved to the kitchenette to pull out some crackers. I squirmed as I wanted to know what was on the letter. He put me down on the shelf smiling as he set up a plate. Sakuraya had barely managed to step away from the counter before Teru ran up to him hugging him tightly, crying. Sakuraya hugged her back, rubbing her back softly as he murmured nice words to her.

"We're going home, Saki." He laughed when he heard that, she was laughing too. Wet laughs as she continued to cry. He picked her up and just swirled. I watch them, their happiness uncontainable. That's when Teru kissed him softly. I leaned back lying down on the counter.

Did I want to go home? Was Konoha home now? u

* * *

Teru was sent back first, something about making sure that they could go back. She returned after some time, I'm not sure how long but she looked starved and she was shaking. Sakuraya was quick to put me down and wrap his arms around her. I strained my ears trying to focus on everything they said.

"How's everything back home?"

"It's better, we can take the child back for now," said Teru. "The threat on Konoha still exists but we can go back, the Container is going to guard her. I have to go back to the trenches."

"It's not like there's a full clan anymore," he said, resting his head on her shoulder. "Our numbers dwindled in the Wars, our people choose simpler lives. Tsunade-sama left our name and left the fight, the Senju are falling apart." I perked up at this, so Tsunade was alive and that means this is the Second Ninja War, closer to the end of it.

"We mustn't loose hope," she said, leaning into him. "The heiress is strong." Her eyes drifted to me and I squirmed.

"We've only had two children in this generation," said Sakuraya. "Her and your brother. She can't change that. Both will end up being cannon fodder, unless they surpass our expectations. The war doesn't look it's ending any time soon." So I was expected to fight for Konoha. If Tsunade had left the fight that meant that it was the second half of the war, closer to the Kyuubi attack. Did this mean I was a Senju? Arashi Senju had an interesting ring to it.

"Come on, let's eat," said Teru. "We leave right after."

Sakuraya put me under what I believe was some kind of Genjutsu and then I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up in soft red strands that covered me. I tried to fist some of it in my hand but it seemed to slip through. I let out a soft giggle as I shifted it around and then I stopped. It was shifting by itself. My eyes looked upwards barely able to make out the features of a woman and then she pulled me closer to her. My fingers were on her cheek and I laughed again as she pushed her hair around with Chakra. It was ticklish and then I realized who I was lying next to, Kushina Uzumaki. I went quiet looking up at her, her smiling eyes and soft smile made me want to relax but I could feel her chakra, it was tainted with something dark. My face settled into a frown as I tried to focus on anything but the uncomfortable feeling that was settling in me. She shifted some of her hair to poke my nose and I let out a startled giggle.

"Arashi-chan is so cute!" She proceeded to hug me to before getting up. Her hair was naturally straight, it wasn't very silky to touch but it still fell into place nicely. She started walking then and I tried to focus on where we were going. Sakuraya and Teru said we could go back. Was I in Konoha now? I leaned into Kushina as she walked through corridor after corridor. Wherever we were now, there were more people then I've seen before. Their Chakras moving through their bodies lazily as they went about their daily activities. Kushina finally stopped at a door and opened it slowly. They had paper doors here the kind you could poke fingers through. I looked inside the room with curiosity, a rather lavishly set hospital room with a woman lying in the bed. Her form was still, with drips connecting to her arms.

"Kanade-san, I brought your daughter to you," said Kushina. I stared at the woman then, Kanade. My mother. I barely registered the fact that I was still a girl as Kushina took me closer. I reached out with one hand trying to tell Kushina to let me closer. She sat at the edge of the bed letting me curl up next to my mother. "This is your Kaa-san, she's really nice and she loves you so much." I listened to what she was saying as I stared at the woman's face trying to avoid the surge of familiarity and love for her. I just took an estimate of what I would look like. Brown hair, longer then I've ever kept, otherwise plain and pretty in a very muted sense. Her features were just average, not the kind you'd look at twice. I kept staring hoping she'd open her eyes and look at me.

"Your Kaa-san is asleep," said Kushina. "She been sleeping since you came to us, she'll be up soon now that she knows her pretty little Arashi-chan is back home." So my mother was comatose, I liked Kushina, she talked to me in ways that gave me information. She let me stay there as she went to get food and I tried to fist my hair to bring it to the front. I hadn't seen what I looked like in months now and for some reason it was getting on my nerves. I didn't know what everyone was seeing when they saw me, I just imagined a miniature version of my old self. My hair however wasn't long enough at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've nearly given up on this story twice cuz I write it out till like 15-20 chapters and it gets deleted. So I have to replan it because I focus on smaller details a lot.

Also about the dark part, didn't mean molestation, seduction missions or anything. That isn't dark that's just disgusting.

Leave a review of you like it!


End file.
